The Hunted
"The Hunted" is the ninth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. It involves escaping from the Federation after capturing Rorke in the previous mission, "Birds of Prey". After Rorke escapes, Logan, Keegan, Merrick, Hesh and Elias have to navigate through the deep forest, crawling with Federation soldiers. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Elias Walker *Thomas Merrick *Keegan P. Russ *Gabriel T. Rorke *Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson (mentioned) Plot The Ghosts interrogate Rorke aboard their plane. Logan punches him in the face repeatedly, but Rorke refuses to give them any useful information. When Elias opens the cargo bay door, Logan and Hesh grab Rorke's chair and threaten to drop him out of their plane. However, a Federation gunship rises into view, escorted by at least four aircaft, all of which open fire on the Ghosts’ aircraft, dealing destructive damage. The gunship then launches ropes onto their now-destroyed aircraft, latching their Gunship to the Ghosts’ aircraft and further tearing its fuselage due to air resistance. Federation soldiers fast-rope in and rescue Rorke, and then the gunship detaches Ghosts' plane, leaving the plane falling out of the sky. The Ghosts survive but are scattered. Hesh is with Merrick, Keegan is with Elias, but Logan is alone. The area is crawling with Federation soldiers. Logan successfully makes it past them. After Logan regroups with Keegan and Elias and rescue Merrick and Hesh, they proceed to a rally point to be rescued and taken to the U.S.S. Liberator. On the way, they move past countless patrols, keep hidden, and witness a missile launch. Once they make it to the rally point, two friendly river boats approach with Riley riding on one of them. Weapon Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'The Hunted' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it out alive (Complete "The Hunted" on any difficulty.) *'Jungle Ghosts' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Finish the mission without breaking stealth. Gallery The Hunted Logan Walker CoDG.png The Hunted Keegan Russ Elias Walker CoDG.png The Hunted Fed Laser Sight CoDG.png Elias Scarecrow Walker interrogating Gabriel Rorke The Hunted CoDG.png Transcript Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - The Hunted (Part 9)|The Hunted Trivia *Some time after starting from the jungle, it is possible to see a dead Ghosts member snagged in his parachute on a tree. *If the player destroys the supply drop helicopter or kills its pilot, the cargo being lifted will crash and drop several Honey Badgers (with ACOG Scopes and Red Dot Sights) and Silenced P226s with Tactical Knives, all of which can be picked up by the player. *The mission can end in two different ways. One way is if the player successfully hides from the helicopters at the end of the mission, the team will walk to the waterfall and jump off. If the player fails to hide from the helicopters, they will chase the team leading the team to jump off the waterfall, while the soldiers manning the miniguns on both boats will use said weapons to shoot down the pursuing helicopters once they have arrived. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels